(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor diode package, in particular to optical diodes.
(2) Brief Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional dual-inline package for semiconductor diodes such as that used for light emitting diodes (LED), laser diodes (LD), photo-diodes (PD) etc. Such packages are also applicable to image sensors. The diode chip 10 has a bottom electrode 12 and a top electrode 14. These electrodes are coupled to the extensions of two pins 13 and 15 for external connections. The bottom electrode 12 is coupled to pin 13 and the top electrode 15 is coupled through a bonding wire to pin 15. T
he trend today is to miniaturize the package size of a semiconductor device. The extensions of pins 13 and 15 occupy space of the package.